Dreaming
by Shadow-ying
Summary: Ice King's been having strange dreams, but now Ice King is trapped in one where everything is going right for him. Pity that the crown has plans for Ooo in the Kings absence.
1. Chapter 1

Gunter sat watching the Ice King toss around in his bed. For the past few nights the King's sleep had become increasingly more aggravated, so much so that Gunter could no longer snuggle on the bed without being booted across the room by a sudden jolt from his highness.

"Princesses." The King muttered in his sleep rolling onto his side.

'Well at least that's still normal.' Gunter thought. The Ice King then rolled onto his back then onto his side again before grunting and turned onto his stomach.

"Gunter," He snored "give Daddy back his fanfiction." Then the King fell silent as he drifted into a deeper stage of sleep. Gunter's eyes slowly drifted to the clock and watched as time slowly ticked by.

After fifteen minutes has passed and the Ice King remained still as a stone. Gunter decided that Ice King would be fine for tonight and with a "Wenk" of goodnight she left the Ice King to his dreams.

"Happy Birthday!" The crowd cheered as Ice King entered the candy kingdom's ballroom laughing as he waved of all the well wishes and congratulations.

"Thank you everyone, thank you. Oh you're too kind." The truth was Ice King couldn't remember his birthday or exactly how old he really was but that didn't really matter right now. Everyone was here Finn and Jack, Fiona and Cake, Marcelline, Marshall Lee, every princess in all the lands of Ooo and Aaa were here. Even Princess Bubblegum was there. (Even though he had broken it off with her several weeks ago but the woman was clearly obsessed with him) Being the ever loveable guy that he was Ice King slowly circled the room, shaking hands, accepting hugs and sharing a laugh here and there.

"Isn't this fun?" Ice King grinned taking in the entire room, all brightly decorated with streamers and balloons. "Best Birthday ever!"

"Wenk!" Looking down Ice King saw Gunter walking towards him wearing a bright pink party hat on her head.

"Gunter!" Ice King scooped up his faithful friend and held her up "Isn't this great Gunter? All of Daddy's friends come together on his special day." Gunter however did not seem to notice the Ice Kings words as she reached for the crown atop his head. "Now, now mustn't touch Gunter." The Penguin ignored Ice king's words and continued reaching up, struggling against the Ice Kings grip. "Gunter! Stop! Gunter!" Ice King lifted the penguin away all while her small flippers reached for the golden grown. "If you can't behave yourself I will send you home."

"Wenk!" Gunter snapped. Gasping Ice King slapped his hand over the Penguin's beak and lowered her to the floor.

"Gunter please, we are in public." Ice King hissed looking around the room worried but Gunter didn't seem to care. Removing Ice King's hold over her beak, Gunter snapped one more "Wenk." at him, tossed down her party hat and waddled away into the crowd.

"Woah," Ice King turned to see Fiona and Cake walking towards him, "what was that all about?"

Ice King shrugged. "You know how it is. Penguins time of the century, always makes them so grabby hehe." He rubbed the back of his head. "So you all enjoying my party?"

"It's great!"

Cake nodded. "Best do I've been to in ages, wish I had a send-off this grand."

"Yeah it isn't bad, I me- wait send off?"

"Bake off! She meant bake off um, oh," Fiona looked around widely before she swiped at the magical cat beside her who hissed as the blow narrowly missed. For a second the two friends locked eyes and an unspoken message was passed between them before Fiona laughed it off and turned back to the Ice King. "Never mind, oh you look thirsty. Let's get you a drink come on Cake."

Ice King watched as the two quickly whizzed away for the food table. "Well that was … weird." Before Ice King could start puzzling it over Finn the human began tapping a microphone on a makeshift stage.

"Testing, testing. Can you all here me?" He asked.

"Yes!" The crowd cheered back.

"Then let's get this party started!" Immediately music began blaring from several speakers set up around the room. Within seconds the entire room had started dancing, a massive mix of styles all adding up into a crazy sea of movement.

"Dance Ice King!" someone cheered from the crowd.

"Yeah dance."

"It's so much fun." And so shrugging Ice King began to dance. For a while he danced alone until the beautiful Princess Bubblegum approached him and asked if she could dance with him.

"Sure." He gleefully said as they began to sway and move together, but it wasn't long before other Princesses began asking if they too could dance with Ice King.

"Please may I have a dance?" Asked Slime Princess.

"Excuse me, but may I dance with you?" Begged Wildberry Princess.

"Hey Ice King, wanna dance with me? I know you do." Lumpy Space Princess Interrupted. So Ice King danced with all of them, and while the music would change from one song to another there seemed to be no end to the dance party.

"Come on, please one more dance." The Princesses begged but Ice King waved them away.

"Sorry ladies," he huffed whipping the sweat that clung to his brow "Ice King needs a few minutes to-huff- catch his –huff- breath." Ignoring their pleas for him to return to the dance floor, Ice King made his way to several vacant chairs on the outskirts of the room. Sitting down he let out a huff.

"Wenk, wenk."

"Gunter?" Ice King turned to see the chair next to him was now occupied by his favourite Penguin. "Thought you weren't talking to me."

"Wenk."

"Sure I'm having fun."

"Wenk, Wenk."

"Leave? But the Party's just getting started."

"Wenk. Wenk, wenk, wenk."

"You know you're really bring a stick in the mud today Gunter."

"Wenk, wenk, wenk!" Gunter protested.

"Look I am sorry okay. But I don't get many parties thrown in my honour so I am going to try and enjoy this one." Ice King stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Ice King lowered his head in a mock bow to the penguin. And that's when Gunter struck, in a streak of black and white Gunter leapt over the Ice King head and began running towards the doors.

"What the ?" Ice King reached upwards and tapped his head before it hit him. "GUNTER!" He roared as the Penguin continued running, the crown in tow. Racing after the thief, Ice King implored his party guests to assist him in catching the thief. But they did not, everyone had stopped dancing and now stood motionless watching as the Ice King chased after Gunter who was making his way up the steps that led to the grand entrance doors.

Leaping into a dive, Ice King tackled Gunter and after a brief struggle managed to wrestled the crown away from the penguin. The crowd of party goers now began cheering several including Finn and Fiona ran over and assisted the Ice King to his feet.

"Are you all right?" They asked.

"Fine, fine." Ice King waved them off slipping the crown once more on his head. Clearing his throat he pointed down at Gunter. "Gunter! I hereby order you to go home! And um think about what you have done."

Gunter loudly wenked at the order but was quickly dragged out of the ball room by angry looking Banana guards.

Once Gunter was no longer in sight the party immediately restarted full swing. Ice King was all but dragged back onto the dance floor by the army of princess. "Well I suppose one more dance can't hurt." He laughed as the music continued on.

The first thing Gunter noticed when she woke was that she was feeling rather cold. 'Ridiculous' she though 'Penguins don't get cold … unless.' Jumping to her feet Gunter waddled all the way to Ice King's bedroom. Upon entering Gunter experienced a sharp temperature drop. It was if she had walked into the middle of an artic storm.

Waddling up to the still sleeping Ice King, Gunter began to shake him, hoping to wake him from his sleep. It was difficult to tell, what with the room being a literal ice box but Gunter could have sworn that the Ice King was much colder than he normally was.

"Wenk, Wenk!" Gunter began to shake him, waiting for his eyes to open and everything return to normal. But it didn't. What did happen was the room took another dive in temperature, the ice walls began to cover themselves in fresh frost that soon became ice. Different ice, less white and more greyish looking.

Panicking, Gunter raised a flipper high in the air and brought it down hard.

*SLAP*

"Wha… who dares slap the Ice King?" Leaping up and knocking Gunter to the floor, Ice King looked around the room wildly for his attacker.

"Wenk!" Gunter pointed to the walls as they continued to glace themselves over. Ice King studied the room watching the walls with some interest before raising a hand up in front of him. Without uttering a word the frost and ice stopped forming, although the room remained just as chilly.

"Wenk, Wenk?" Gunter asked, however the Ice King ignored her. He stood on his bed glaring of into the distance, Gunter followed his gaze and realised he was looking towards or most likely out of the window. Then his magic beard began to flap carrying his royal highness over the room.

Picking herself up Gunter followed him, a worried expression forming on the Penguins face. "Wenk, wenk?" She asked but once more the Ice King ignored her as he continued glaring out the window. "Wenk!" Gunter tried again.

This time Ice King looked down at her, his eyes, normally white like the snow where now a dark grey color. "What is it Gunter?" he asked his voice lacking the normal bubbliness to it.

"Wenk, wenk, wenk."

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." Ice King replied, returning his gaze out the window and onto the land of Ooo as dark snow clouds began rolling overhead. "Everything is going to be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Marcy's house

Marceline awoke to the sound of loud knocking. At first she simply ignored it and began to slowly fall back asleep; she was still tired from a long night of recording a new album. But the knockers were persistent and after a brief and blissful period of silence the knocking returned in force much louder than before.

Hissing, Marceline fell out of her levitated sleep and landed on her bed. Twisting her neck Marceline looked at her old worn clock that stood on her bedside table. 6: 58 AM. Several more loud knocks were heard followed by an even louder thump on her door. She was going to kill someone.

Floating downstairs, Marceline felt her body began to shift with each knock on the door, her eyes became larger and redder, her nails grew out to resemble claws, her sharp teeth extended out. Slowly approaching the door, Marceline imagined a thousand and one terrible things she would do to the poor, stupid soul that dared to disturb her. Reaching out she gripped the door handle, licking her fangs in anticipation. Throwing open the door Marceline leapt at her visitors… only to tackle head first into a being made out of soft white snow.

"Hey Marceline." A friendly voice greeted.

Looking up Marceline saw Finn and Jake standing a little way off decked out in winter gear with sweaters, scarf's and thick gloves. Groaning, Marceline dropped her face back into the now ruined snowman and began to silently vent.

"Woah, you okay?" Jake asked

"You want us to get you anything?" Finn followed up. Marceline didn't answer the two boys and continued to lay in what was once a snowman. After a minute of the numbing embrace of the snow passed, Marceline raised herself up and slowly drifted to the boys. Wiping all trace of the snow off her, the Vampire Queen tried this again.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Marceline it's been snowing!" Finn began.

"But not like a little bit of snow, but a lot!" Jake continued.

"So we were wondering if you would be down with coming to the Candy Kingdom and make some snowmen."

"It'll be really fun." Jake finished. Marceline floated silently for a minute mulling it over, she could still return to her bed and catch a couple more hours of sleep, but the two boys pleading faces were doing a number on her heart strings. Rolling her eyes Marceline let out an over exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, whatever!" The two boys cheered and high fived.

The snow stretched out as far as Marceline's Vamprie eyes could see, the entire land of Ooo seemed to be covered in a thick blanket of snow.

"Pretty cool right?" Finn said marvelling at how everything looked different and yet similar.

"Yeah. I guess. Did Simon do all this?"

"Nagh, PB said this is all natural snow." Finn said pointing up at the dark grey snow clouds floating above them.

"Besides," Jake added "Why would Ice King make it snow then not do anything about it?"

Ice Kingdom

Gunter stood watching the Ice King warily, he was currently sitting on his throne, rubbing his temples as if he had the world's worst headache and maybe he did. Whipping up a snowfall to cover an entire land was not exactly easy.

Letting out a groan Ice King slouched back into his throne and began staring up at the ceiling. His dark grey eyes searching for something that did not exist.

"Wenk?"

Ice King hissed and brought his hands over his ears. "Be quite." After a few seconds Ice King returned his hands to his head and began the rubbing of his temples again.

Gunter didn't have to be the smartest penguin in the kingdom to know that something was wrong with Ice King, his behaviour, his physical appearance and his overall vibe was causing Gunter great concern.

Waddling out the room, Gunter made her way down the many icy steps until she reached the Ice mountains exit. Then placing herself on her belly, Gunter began to propel herself forward until she was sliding away from the Ice Mountain towards the Candy Kingdom.

Candy Kingdom

"Here looks like a good spot!" Jake yelled to the other pointing at a large patch of untouched snow. The group, now consisting of Princess Bubblegum, Finn, and Marceline ran on over and quickly agreed they had found the right spot.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Princess Bubblegum began "It's important we all work together to maximise the usage of snow that is currently available to us. Therefore I shall be assigning you into teams." The group members looked at each other confused "Marceline why don't you and Jake act as shovels and bring all that snow over here, Finn you shall b-"

"We came here to have fun Bonnie," Marceline said "not to be bossed around."

"I am not bossing anyone, I am just trying to organise the building process." PB replied a little agitated.

"Sounded bossy to me." Marceline challenged with a smirk.

"Well it wasn't!"

Before Marceline could return fire Finn quickly got in between the two arguing women. "Whoa, whoa guys be cool. Look we all came to have fun right? So let's just go and have fun alright?" Marceline and Princess Bubblegum shared a glance before returning the gaze to Finn. "Building a snowman is all in the fun, we shouldn't plan it or prepare. We should just do and see what happens. Alright?"

Jake nodded and came to stand beside Finn. "You can't plan fun, you just got to do stuff till it happens."

"Very well Finn, how would you like us to make the snowman?"

"I don't know just have fun and make a snowman."

"Alright!" Jake barked scooping up a large amount of snow in his now giant sized hands. Finn followed in Jake's example and began collecting snow. Soon the group had all joined in and began moulding a large ball of snow which was to become the main body for their snowman.

Several hours later.

"Woah!" Jake gasped as the group stepped back from their finished creation.

The Snowman now nine feet tall was without a doubt the tallest snowman residing in Ooo. Turning to Finn the two boys high fived.

"Not bad guys." Marceline congratulated eyeing the lopsided grin the snowman wore.

Meanwhile…

"Finally." Ice King groaned "How long does it take to build a wretched snowman?"

Rising off his throne Ice King's beard began flapping rising him off the ground he then flew out the window towards the Candy Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, been at uni. So yh. Gonna keep going with this as long as I have a clear idea on what I am trying to show.**

**Any way here is the new chapter, again sorry for the wait.**

**Ooo skies**

Ice King flew through the dark snow clouds that loomed over Ooo. For any other being the temperature would have been unbearable, but the Ice King enjoyed it. Flapping his beard, Ice King drifted to the left as the Candy Kingdom soon came into view and while he could not see her yet, his connection with the ice, frost and snow allowed Ice King a perfect sonar as to where she was.

Grinning wildly with his sharp pointed teeth Ice King began to descend from the dark sky.

**Candy Kingdom**

Finn, Jake and Marceline sat on a bench looking up at their finished snowman, he was no work of art, with one side of his body smooth and perfectly formed. The other crudely clumped together with clumps of grass and mud mixed in with the snow. Still he was their messed up snowman and the friends could not be prouder.

"Think we should name him?" Jake asked.

"A name? Hmm, snow butt?" Finn suggested.

"Ice skin?" Marceline joined in.

"Froze-bro?"

"Mr. Chill?"

"Cold Sore?"

"Mansnow?"

"What are you guya all talking about?" Turning around the three friends saw Princess Bubblegum wearing a confused expression and holding a flask and several mugs.

"We're trying to think of a name for our snowman." Jake explained.

"I see." PB said in that understanding but distancing way, and began handing out the mugs and pouring the contents of the flask out, hot chocolate. Deciding to leave the name for later the friends silently drank their drinks. (Marceline chose instead to drain the mug of its red colour)

Taking a sip from his cup Finn once more looked up at the strange face of their snowman, and asked "Hey, when do you'll think he will melt?"

"Couple of days probably."

"Actually," PB said, "the current weather patterns are going to remain like this for a while. He could be here for some time"

"A while?" Marceline questioned.

"How long we talking about?" Finn asked.

"A week, or two." PB looked down at her shoes. "Maybe longer."

"What?" Finn leapt up knocking his mug into the snow. "We can't have weeks of snow."

"Maybe we can Ice King fix it for us?"

"Simon?"

"Yeah I mean he's right over there, why not ask him?" Jake pointed up into the sky where a dark silhouette was descending.

In truth Marceline had wondered if Simon had been responsible for the snow since she had first seen it, he was the only natural candidate but seeing as no one else was concerned about the surprise snowfall, it did not seem worth worrying about. Until now.

"I bet you he's here to kidnap Princess Bubblegum again!" Finn declared getting into a fighting stance as Ice king got closer. As he descended Marceline rushed to his defence.

"We don't know that he could just be here to p-"

"Surrender fools!" Ice King yelled, raising his hands above his head.

"Never!" Finn declared charging the Ice King, who threw an ice bolt at the approaching hero. Perhaps it was the of cold numbing Finn's sense's, maybe it was the lack of morals making Ice King quicker to the draw or maybe it was dumb luck. Nether the less the ice bolt struck Finn instantly covering the boy in ice.

"Finn!" Jake cried out before too being frozen in place. Ice King turned toward a confused and horrified Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Ice King what is your damage this time?" PB asked glaring at the Ice King. Raising his hand above his head once more Ice King proudly declared "I hear by claim this land and all of its people as my own."

"You can't just declare that."

"Yes I can." Ice King hissed. "For you see, it's already mine." His hands still raised above his head, his fingers began waggling wildly.

"Marceline, do something." Princess Bubblegum urged her still silent friend. Taking a moment the Vampire Queens eyes moved around the scene before her, to the frozen Finn and Jake, PB pleading look and finally Simon standing tall and mad as his finger waggling frenzy continued. She made a choice.

Stepping forward Marcelline, Queen of the Vampires punched Ice King on the nose.

**Ice Kings head/The dream Party.**

"Woah." Ice King wailed as he fell off his feet onto his backside as the entire room shook. After a brief second the shaking stopped. Confused Ice King looked around at his fellow equally stunned partiers. However they were not still long and once the shaking had passed they pulled themselves back up and resumed their dancing.

"What was that?" Ice King chuckled to Princess Bubblegum, who had helped him off of the floor. However the Princess did not respond and Ice King, not wishing to ruin their moment. Shrugged it of as nothing and resumed dancing.

**Ooo, Candy Kingdom.**

Ice King let out a low and venom filled his as he began rubbing his nose. He had not been expecting such an attack and had only been saved by Marceline's feelings and the crowns immortality granting power. Pulling himself up from the snow heap he had landed in, Ice King faced of against the Vampire Queen.

"Simon, your going too far." Marceline warned readying herself to deliver a second punch should it be needed.

"Don- Don't you dare call me that!" Ice King hissed his eyes darkening "I am the Ice King!" With a cold fury in his eyes Ice King threw several ice bolts at Marceline who easily dodged them all. Once he realized his attack pattern wasn't working, Ice King turned on a much more stable target. Princess Bubblegum.

She never even saw the attack coming, as she had moved to help the frozen Finn leaving her totally exposed. Ice King began laughing hysterically as she became trapped in a block of ice.

His laughing stopped however, when Marceline's boot collided into his face. Once more Ice King was thrown back into a heap, cushioned by the snow. This time the King let out a low groan of pain as he began to collect himself.

"What is wrong with you?" Marceline yelled at him, "why are you acting crazy?"

"Crazy?"

"Yes, look at yourself. Your declaring yourself the ruler of the Candy kingdom, you froze Princess Bubblegum, I thought you wanted her to marry you."

"Marry me?" Ice King pulled himself up, his hand touching the crown on his head making sure it was secure. "I don't want her, or anyone for that matter. I am here to get what I want, I am here to become the supreme ruler of the universe! Mwaghahaha!"

Marceline froze as the thing who was once a somewhat crazy but relatively harmless had somehow transformed overnight into a power mad freak show spouting galactic domination. Realising there was no talking to Simon, Marceline moved towards him. Yelping in fear Ice King, who had enough of being hit, flapped his beard and quickly put himself out of arm (and leg) reach.

"Clearly I will need to settle this another day, but I'll be back." Ice King then flapped away, throwing ice bolts down as he went freezing any unfortunate candy kingdom citizen he happened to see.

Watching the Ice King leave Marceline was about to give chase when a loud and fast series of wenks stopped her.

"Gunter?"

"Wenk!" Marceline reached down and picked the slightly out of breath penguin up till they were eye to eye.

"What happened?"

**Pls review and give me feedback**


End file.
